hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepless Hollow
The Adventures of Bouapha: Sleepless Hollow is a Hamumu Software game based on Dr. Lunatic's code, with elements of Loonyland: Halloween Hill mixed in. It was released on October 31st 2007, as part of the Best Halloween Ever! celebration and is part of the The Adventures of Bouapha series. Story The protagonist, Bouapha, was driving on the road one day, when his car suddenly broke down in front of a small forest village. This village, known as "Sleepless Hollow", appears to be deserted, save for hordes of angry monsters and a series of conveniently scattered journals which are the only clues that would provide Bouapha with information on what happened to the town... Gameplay Sleepless Hollow is a 2.5-dimensional action/puzzle game. While Bouapha has to explore Sleepless Hollow, collecting Hammers to fight off the seemingly endless hordes of monsters, he must also solve several puzzles in order to progress. Features from Loonyland: Halloween Hill * Certain merit badges that are unlockable in Loonyland are now common features of Sleepless Hollow. Enemies, for example, respawn occasionally. * Some sounds in Sleepless Hollow are taken from Loonyland. * Some monsters from Loonyland are used. Features from Dr. Lunatic * Bouapha is the protagonist. * Some powerups like the "Hammer Up" and "Pants of Power" powerups have been brought over into Sleepless Hollow. * A minority of the monsters in Dr. Lunatic, such as Your Bad Side and Eensy Weensy, have been brought over into Sleepless Hollow. Some, like the Firebat and Firebug, are recolored versions of their Dr. Lunatic counterparts. * Certain items that were originally purchasable in the SpisMall in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese are now common features of Sleepless Hollow. For instance, Bouapha is able to throw hammers and move at the same time. New Features * The point system in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese has been replaced with that of a "level up" system; for every monster that Bouapha defeats, he gains experience. Once he has gained sufficient experience, he gains a level and his maximum health and damage increases. His Maximum level is 20. * New monsters like the Mad Cow and Laser have been added, though all but one use models already found in previous Hamumu games. * Instead of having secondary weapons, apart from the classic red hammer from Dr. Lunatic, Bouapha is able to get six mystic hammers, each with its own special ability. See Sleepless Hollow Hammers for details. * The hammer firing system has been replaced with a "charge" system; the longer Bouapha holds his fire, the more hammers he can throw at once. Getting more "Hammer Up" powerups will decrease the time he needs to hold his fire in order to throw more hammers. * Sleepless Hollow includes 25 "Comic Goals", which can be used to earn Yerfbucks when achieved. * There is an interesting mouse-control option, which while not that practical, could be fun in future games. Soundtrack Like Loonyland 2 and Costume Party, Sleepless Hollow features royalty-free music from Shockwave-Sound.com. The tracks featured, all in full length, are: * Tomasz Stobierski - Darken * Pierre Langer - Mr Tiny * Paul Sumpter - Serial Killer * Bjorn Lynne - The Spooky Pumpkin Head * Pierre Langer - Unspeakable See also *Badguys *Brain Checklist *Candle Checklist *Comic Goals *Electrofishing *Items *Journal Page Checklist *Locations *Puzzles *Sir Spookley Hauntmore Strategy Guide *Tombs *Sleepless Hollow Editing *Mr Klein's Transdimensional Goods and Sundries *Sleepless Hollow Walkthrough Category:Games Category:Sleepless Hollow Category:Best Halloween Ever